We're Going to Disney World
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: (permanent hiatus) Kaiba loses a bet and is forced to go to Disney World with Yugi, Tea, and Joey. Please R
1. Airport Trouble

Ok, in this fic the gang takes a trip to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters,or Disney World,maybe someday

This story was co-written by my younger brother who doesn't have a screen name yet

* * *

. 

We find the gang in the Tokyo National Airport

"Come on guys," said Yugi, "we're gonna miss our flight."

"Dats right Yugi the tickets say the plane leaves at 12:30," said Joey.

"If we had just taken one of my jets we wouldn't have had to go through this," grumbled Kaiba. The group approached the metal detectors. As Yugi passed through the detector the alarm went off.

"What's that you got around your neck kid," asked a security guard.

"It's my puzzle," replied Yugi, "I don't go anywhere without it."

"I don't think you can board the plane with that on, I mean you could give someone a serious bruise with that thing," said the guard.

"I want my puzzle," said Yugi starting to shout, "I want it, I want it, I want it!

"Yugi," said Kaiba, "you're making a scene."

"But I want it," sobbed Yugi. Kaiba grabbed the puzzle from around Yugi's neck and hands it to the guard. "Hey," yelled Yugi, "gimme my puzzle dufus!"

"Listen Yugi," said Tea, "you'll get your puzzle back at the end of the trip."

"You sure," asked Yugi. Tea nodded her head. Kaiba then pushed the whole group through the metal detector and into the waiting room. They all sit down and begin reading magazines. Joey was reading an issue of 'Gangsters Illustrated' while Tea read a copy of 'Friends Weekly'.

"Crap,Junk,Trash, can you believe it," asked Kaiba looking at the magazines, "forty-seven magazines and not one worth reading. Sheesh! I'm going to the gift shop." Kaiba made his way to the gift shop. Five minutes later he returns.

"What did you get Kaiba," asked Yugi.

"Well," said Kaiba, "they were out of Duel Monsters booster packs so I got these in stead." He held up a pack of Pokemon cards.

"What," Yugi exclaimed, "only 40 attack power? These cards are lame. I hope they never make a TV show out of this crap."

"That was a total waste of money," said Kaiba.

"Now calling flight 72 for Miami, Florida," said a voice of the loud speaker.

"That's us, that's us!" announced Kaiba.

"No it's not you idiot," said Joey, "we're going to Orlando."

"Oh, right," said Kaiba "and there's a card that can beat a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Oh yeah, now I'm convinced," said Tea.

"Now calling flight 87 for Orlando, Florida," the voice said over the speaker. The group got up and walked onto the plane

To be continued...

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks. Plz Review! The next chapter will take place on the plane. 


	2. A Very Interesting Flight

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (all two of you!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Disney World (or a monkey).

* * *

We begin this chapter on the flight to Orlando, Florida. The seating arrangement is Kaiba and Yugi near the back of the plane, and Tea with Joey at the front. 

"Why do I have to sit next to you," Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Because I'm the one who asked you to come," replied Yugi.

"More like forced me to come," said Kaiba. He reflected on how he had gotten himself into this mess. It had started out like any other day. He had challenged Yugi to a duel, and for once he was almost sure he would win. Yugi refused to duel unless Kaiba made a wager with him. Feeling very confident Kaiba had taken the wager of Yugi's. If he lost, he had to go on vacation with Joey, Tea, and Yugi. As it turned out his strategy had many flaws and he was defeated horribly. Thus, he found himself on a trip with the 'Nerd Heard'.

The trip was going quietly. Yugi had brought his GameBoy Advance, and was playing by himself. Suddenly Yugi turned to Kaiba and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Kaiba," said Yugi, "there's something I forgot to tell you. When I ride airplanes I get a little si...huwaaaaah."

"Holy crap Yugi," shouted Kaiba, "that stuff is rank! Ever heard of a 'barf bag'? Man, and these were my best pants! I can't believe you!" Joey walks past going to the bathroom.

"Wow Yugi," he said, "you really let Kaiba have it. Too bad you ain't sittn' with Tea. She hasn't shut up since the plane took off."

"I heard that Joey Wheeler," shouted Tea from the front of the plane. The next sixty seconds were filled with a back and forth name calling contest with too many obscenities to write down in one chapter. Soon enough Joey was out of the bathroom and headed back to his seat. Twenty minutes later Tea made her way to the bathroom.

"Hello friends," she said, "wow Kaiba, did you get sick or something?"

"No," said Kaiba (who was still wiping puke off his pants) "Yugi did."

"Oh Yugi," she said, "Are you all right?" Yugi nodded weakly and Tea proceeded to use the restroom. Fifty minutes later Tea had still not come back from the bathroom.

"I think I'll go check on Tea," said Yugi. He walked the few feet back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Tea," he shouted, "you Ok in there?"

"Yugi," came a shout in reply, "I'm stuck in the toilet!"

"Alright," said Joey who had also come to see where Tea was, "Yugi, let's just leave her in there until it's time to get off the plane." So Joey and Yugi returned to their seats.

"So, what's up with Tea," asked Kaiba who was secretly hoping she was stuck in the toilet.

"Oh, nothing," replied Yugi. Kaiba rolled his eyes in frustration. How he wished he had never lost that bet.

The rest of the trip was quite nice, and Kaiba and Yugi got to meet lots of new people who were waiting in line for the bathroom. They all had to leave though when the plane started to land. As the three guys left the plane they informed the pilot that Tea was currently stuck in the toilet. He got Tea unstuck, and the group was on their way.

"Man Tea," said Joey, "you smell like crap."

"Go figure," said Kaiba. They picked up their luggage and went to go rent a car.

"I call shotgun," Tea announced as Kaiba came back with the keys.

"Not if I'm driving," replied Kaiba.

* * *

Well there you have it. Tune in next time to find out what the groups hotel room looks like. As always, we love reviews! 


	3. Are we there yet?

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! We really appreciate them! Sorry it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh characters, I don't own them I am working on owning Disney World though.

* * *

When we last saw the gang they were leaving the airport in their rented car...

"Hey Kaiba," said Yugi, "watch out for that (_crash heard_) oh...never mind."

"Hey guys, what's that smell," asked Tea.

"That would be my pants," said Kaiba, "now would you guys shut up I'm trying to drive!"

"No, it doesn't smell pukey," said Tea, "smells more like a skunk."

"Oh, well that must have been what Kaiba ran over a couple of seconds ago," said Yugi.

"Are you insulting the way I drive," asked Kaiba.

"No, I'm just saying that if you were a little more careful you might not have hit those two cats as well," said Yugi.

"Just a question yous guys," said Joey, "is there a reason there's a cop followin' us?"

"Pull over before we get into trouble," Yugi said.

"Nah, we can out run 'em," said Kaiba calmly pushing the pedal to the metal. In less than 10 minutes they had completely lost the cop and were standing outside of their hotel. "Told ya I could out run 'em," boasted Kaiba.

"Don't you think we'll get into trouble," asked Tea nervously.

"'Course not," said Kaiba, "I'm a billionaire they can't arrest me."

"Whatever you say Kaiba," said Yugi. The gang checked into their hotel room to find that there were only two beds.

"Crap," shouted Kaiba when he saw the room, "there is no way I'm sleeping with any one of you guys."

"Fine," said Joey, "but neither am I, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I bet I can sleep in my suitcase," said Yugi.

"Then it's all settled," said Tea gleefully, "I'm so glad we could work this out as friends."

"Shut up Tea," said Joey, "or we'll lock you in da bathroom."

"No," shouted Tea, "not the bathroom." She went into large display of erratic and spasmodic motions.

"Was it somethin' I said," asked Joey.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short! Next chapter the gang heads to the Magic Kingdom!


	4. Breakfast With the Characters

Sorry that last chapter was so short!! This one will be longer (we hope)!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Disney World, or Peter Pan.

* * *

We join the group eating breakfast with the characters in Cinderella's castle. Yes, that actually does happen. We were there when I was eight!

"I don't get why were doing this, I mean we are in High School," said Kaiba.

"Aw, c'mon Kaiba," said Yugi, "we're trying to live the full experience." As this was going on a waitress made her way to their table.

"What can I get for y'all," she inquired.

"Waffles," shouted Yugi.

"I'll take some Pop Tarts," replied Kaiba.

"I'll take some a dem flapjacks," said Joey.

"I'll take Lucky Charms," said Tea, "because they're so high in calcium especially if you add mi- can I have milk with that?"

"Of course you can," replied the waitress sweetly.

"Yay, milk," shouts Tea, "ouch, hey who kicked me?" Joey began to snicker.

"Alright," said the waitress, "your orders will be out soon. Say hello to all of our character friends!"

"Yay, friends," shouted Tea.

"Down Tea, Down," shouted Yugi. Tea continued to rant about all the friends when a way too tall, and way too old Peter Pan made his way to their table.

"Hey there kids, having a nice breakfast," he asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be Peter Pan," Kaiba asked the strange man.

"What, no! I'll never grow up, never," shouted "Peter" as he ran away screaming only to be stopped when he ran smack into Snow White. Snow White took this as an insult and rugby tackled Peter and soon enough they were rolling around in the floor.

"Having a little girl trouble," Kaiba shouted to Peter during a break in the action.

"To me Tinkerbell, to me," shouted Peter. Soon enough a small woman only about 4' 11'' came out of the back room. "Tink," said Peter, "take care of the punk in the robe at table two will you."

"Fine with me," shouted the woman as she pulled a little fairy wand out of her dress. She advanced on Kaiba with the wand held over her head.

"Oh yeah, that's real scary, you're going to hit me with a stick, oh the horror, hah hah, it is to laugh," yelled Kaiba. The midget let out a battle cry and began to beat Kaiba with the wand furiously. The only reason that the maiming stopped was because Joey decided to step in.

"All right, yous guys are really tickin' me off," he said as he casually punched Tinkerbell in the face. She stumbled back into the back room. "Now where are my flapjacks," yelled Joey. The waitress came through the door from the kitchen and through the flapjacks at Joey hitting him in the face. "Thanks," he shouted in reply. After he finished eating he got up from the table. "Well guys, let's hit the park," he said.

"But I haven't gotten Cinderella's autograph yet," whined Yugi.

"Don't worry," said Tea, "we'll see her sometime."

"FAIRIES," shouted Kaiba as they walked down the stairs to begin their trip around the park.

* * *

Well, that's all we got. It is longer though. In the next chapter expect the unexpected...


End file.
